Mistletoe Kisses
by GymGirl904
Summary: Cammie and Zach are the only two students left at the Gallagher Academy for Christmas, and Zach asks Cammie on a date to see a movie. A Christmas inspired one-shot. Based off Ally Carter's young adult books, the Gallagher Girls series.


**Mistletoe Kisses**

**Based off Ally Carter's young adult books, the Gallagher Girls series.**

_Winter._

That one word has so many different meanings. It means that it gets colder outside, snow begins to fall, and hot chocolate is no longer a delicacy. It becomes a regular thing to have; especially with the mini marshmallows in it. Well, at least at the Gallagher Academy. Winter also means heavier clothing, snow angels, building snow men, and when it gets really cold out and the pond freezes all the way to the bottom; some of us go ice-skating. Winter means sitting by the fire in the library reading a good book with your legs hung over the edge of the chair. For me, Christmas means family; Christmas means being together and remembering all the good times that have happened.

Christmas means going to the movies with the people you love and laughing along with them. Christmas means being with Zach; just the two of us.

It was a Friday night at the Gallagher Academy during Christmas break, so no one was there except some faculty and my mom. I was on a couch in the library, in front of the fire, listening to the fire crackle. I felt someone sit down next to me and when I looked over Zach was watching me.

"What?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head and smiling. After a moment he added, "When the light from the fire lands across your face it gives you an innocent look. Like nothing that has happened has happened, and things that are to happen won't. It just makes you look so innocent is all." His smile was sad and as the fire crackled it lit up his eyes with the flames. I leaned over and touched my hand to his cheek, giving a sad smile of my own. I kissed his cheek lightly before standing up.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed," I said as I started to leave.

"Cammie?" Zach asked turning his head to look at me.

"Yeah?" I asked as I stopped before the door.

"Goodnight," he said hesitantly.

"Goodnight."

"One more thing, do you want to go out with me tomorrow to the movies or something?"

"I would love to go to the movies with you or something," I said smiling, as I made my way to the door. "Goodnight Zach," I said when I got there.

"Goodnight Gallagher Girl."

I walked to my room in silence, thinking about tomorrow.

_The Next Day:_

When I woke up the covers were pulled up to my neck and it was totally white outside. It was only seven o'clock in the morning, but I wasn't able to get back asleep, so I decided to get up and get breakfast.

The day was pretty much uneventful, and I spent it reading a book and eating snow with maple syrup in it. At four thirty Zach came to my door and asked if I was ready to go. I was wearing my skinny jeans and a long-sleeved blouse, with some furry winter boots. My hair was down and an ear warmer covered my ears. Zach smiled at what I was wearing and waited for me to grab my coat and the phone my mom gave me for when we go into town.

"I already talked to your mom and she said that it was fine if we went out tonight. Mr. Solomon knows too." I nodded and let Zach lead me down the stairs to the front doors.

"What movie are we going to?" I asked once we stepped outside.

"You'll just have to wait and see Gallagher Girl."

The pathway was cleared of snow, and as we made our way to the garage you could hear the crunch of the compacted snow beneath our feet. It was beautiful out; the sparkle of the untouched snow all around us and the frozen lake, reflecting the now fading light of the sun. Zach opened the door to one of the academy's black SUVs and I stepped in. At first I was thinking that he picked this car because of the whole black SUV thing being so spy-like, but I realized it was because this car had seat warmers and was extremely comfy.

The drive to town was short and was filled with me asking what movie we were going to again, and the sound of the heater working to keep us warm. We parked right in front of the movie theater and after Zach got out of the car, he ran around to open my door for me.

Once inside the movie theater we went up to the ticket counter and waited in the short line.

"Two tickets for the movie, Frozen, please." Zach told the young man that was working there.

"What?" he asked once he saw the look on my face.

"You want to see Frozen?" I asked incredulously.

"Hey, I can have a soft side too, you know, and besides the snowman looks adorable," he said matter-of-factly.

I just laughed and shook my head as we went to to the concession stand to get popcorn. Zach carried everything into the movie theater, and once we sat down he reached over and put his hand on top of mine. A few minutes later the movie started.

_After the Movie:_

"That was the cutest movie ever," I said as we made our way to the car.

In the two hours that we were in there it had started snowing, and there was now a thin white blanket of it covering the top of the car. As Zach backed out of the space I couldn't help but stare at the way his muscles flexed when he moved. I quickly looked away before he caught me staring.

"See I told you you'd like it," he said smugly.

"You did not. You told me that you could have a soft side too, and that you wanted to see the cute little snowman, Olaf."

"I did not say he was _cute._"

"You did too," I said looking over at him. He cracked a smile.

"I didn't say he was _cute_, I said he was adorable."

"Same thing."

"Whatever," he muttered under his breath as we stopped at the gates of the Gallagher Academy.

Bubblegum Guard opened the gate and waved us through into the gravel circle. Once we had parked in the garage we started walking back up the path to the front door. It was still lightly snowing and it caught on my lashes and in my hair.

"I had a great time today, Zach, thank you."

"Me too," he said before his gaze wandered to the archway above the door.

When I looked up I saw mistletoe hanging down from the archway. When I looked back at Zach he looked embarrassed.

"I…I didn't… put that there," he said clearing his throat and pointing up at the mistletoe. I tried to hide the smile on my face by biting my lower lip.

"It's okay, I didn't think you did."

He looked so embarrassed that I didn't want to embarrass him even more by saying something about a kiss. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets, and he was looking at his feet. I stepped closer to him and put my hand on his left cheek. He looked up as I leaned in and placed a feather-light kiss against his cheek.

"Thank you for today," I said before I turned around to go inside.

"I never said I wasn't going to," he said as he pulled me back to him and pressed his lips to mine.

I smiled into the kiss and let my hand wrap around his neck as my other one fisted itself into his shirt. His arms wrapped tighter around my waist and pulled me to his chest. When we pulled away Zach had a goofy smile on his face and his eyes seemed to glow.

"Merry Christmas, Zach."

"Merry Christmas, Gallagher Girl."

With that said he opened the front door for me, and we both stepped into the foyer. He walked me to my room and placed a delicate kiss on my cheek, letting his breath linger against my ear as he whispered,

"Meet me under the mistletoe anytime, Gallagher Girl, and I'll be waiting."

**The End.**

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it, and sorry for the lateness. I wish you a Happy New Year. The movie mentioned in this story, **_**Frozen**_**, is one of my favorites and I hope to see it **_**again **_**with my best gym friend.**

**My New Year's Resolution: Stay as healthy as I can, and to try my best in this upcoming Gymnastics Competition Season. I haven't competed in three years because I had Chronic Fatigue Syndrome and a very weak immune system. All I hope is to stay healthy, and live my life to the fullest. **

**Anyways, I hope you liked it, and Happy New Years.**

**-GymGirl904. **


End file.
